


April Fools!

by Geek_Bean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, hh idk how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Bean/pseuds/Geek_Bean
Summary: Kiyotaka thought it was reasonable.





	April Fools!

**Author's Note:**

> wowow this is absolute shit

April 1st. April Fools. A day full of stupid pranks that (of course) got out of hand. Even with the Ultimate Moral Compass giving constant reminders that pranks, such as the common ones that tended to ruin a person’s appearance, were not welcome in a school environment. 

Kiyotaka thought it was reasonable. Seriously, they were brought to the school to learn, not to pull humiliating pranks on one another. Apparently, though, he was just a ‘buzzkill.’

Being an easy target, as he was a slight pushover when it came to bullying him specifically, he was the top victim for stupid pranks set up from his classmates. He’d been put through nearly every prank you could think of— buckets of water or tennis balls perched over a door, his dorm being flooded with balloons, the salt and sugar being mixed; hell, he’s even had an upperclassman manage to disguise a sponge as a brownie. 

Still, he believed it was better than it happening to someone else. 

When he became best friends with a literal bike gang leader who didn’t hesitate to beat someone up, it toned down for a year. It didn’t necessarily stop it from happening; Leon still pulled a few on Kiyotaka, but since they were mostly harmless and Leon was Mondo’s second best friend, the biker let it slide. Somewhat. 

Still, Kiyotaka had inevitably set himself up for one of the worst April Fools pranks ever. Or at least, the most hurtful. 

The hall monitor tried to be careful when it came to his sexuality; while he knew a large portion of his class wasn’t straight, and that they would happily accept him, he always feared for what it’d do for his reputation. He was planning on being prime minister, for the love of god. As much as he hated to admit it, his home had some way to go with acceptance.

And god forbid he ruin the Ishimaru name more. 

Still, the upperclassmen could see through it. They liked to play matchmaker with the class quite often, and Kiyotaka himself could admit it; they were pretty good at it. 

Sakura and Aoi, who were already close to begin with, managed to realize they had feelings for one another and soon enough got in a relationship. Sure, they didn’t make out in the halls (Kiyotaka would go off about PDA anyways) or make it extremely obvious, but they managed to sneak in soft kisses and subtly pushed their hands together when they were alone. 

Makoto and Byakuya, who were literal opposites, subtly became closer. Sure, their relationship was a mystery, but occasional rumors sprung up in class over someone seeing them together in the library when they could easily be separated (and everyone knew Byakuya hated company when he was reading). There had also been someone claiming to have heard a certain lucky student in Byakuya’s room late at night, but that was a personal topic Ishimaru decided not to touch. Hopefully they were at least safe. 

All because of that damn class. 

And now it was Kiyotaka’s turn. They saw through every careful step he took to not give it away. And eventually, rumor got out in their class and to some of the students in his class. 

Kiyotaka loved Mondo. 

When told then, it seems to be so obvious it makes you wonder how you never noticed it before. The two were inseparable, and they always seemed to be touching in some way. Maybe not extremely intimate, but Ishimaru had a tendency to sit shoulder to shoulder with Mondo and always seemed to be asking for hugs. 

Of course Kiyotaka wasn’t oblivious to these emotions either. There were his feelings, something he tended to wear on his sleeve for the world to see. But something like this? He preferred to keep it locked away. 

Locked away to be forgotten about. Waiting for them to fade away like they should have. It was just a silly crush, right?

But as the months went on and the day came when they had been best friends for an entire year, it was becoming clear it was more than that. 

Not just a silly crush. He was genuinely in love with his best friend. Those would be emotions that would be harder to bury under the ground. Still, Kiyotaka would either have to do that or risk putting his only friendship on the line. 

And he definitely wouldn’t be able to do that. At least, he didn’t have the confidence to. 

So he settled on burying it down with all his other troubles, never to speak of it unless Mondo for whatever reason loved him back. 

And naturally, when Hiyoko, one of the biggest assholes in the school, heard about it (conveniently a few days before April Fools), she was able to come up with a prank that could seriously hit close to home. 

—

Kiyotaka nearly forgot it was April Fools. Up until he entered his bathroom to find cups filled with water covering the entire floor, and a sign that said “Don’t forget to stay hydrated!”

He ended up taking a shower in Mondos dorm. 

Before school started and while Ishimaru was patrolling the halls, he heard a familiar high pitched voice call out in the halls for him. Turning around, he noticed a girl with a child-like figure running towards him. He still found it hard to believe that Hiyoko was older than him. 

Upon instinct, Ishimaru scolded her about not running in the halls, to which she rolled her eyes and stopped in front of him before they collided. 

“Mondo likes you back!” She declared loudly, enough to get the attention of some of those around them. “I asked him yesterday!”

It took Kiyotaka a moment to fully process what she just said. He was sure he never told her about that. Was it really that obvious? And Mondo- hold on, she asked him? With the combination of overwhelming feelings and several different people staring at him, Ishimaru could feel a bright red color beginning to cover his face and almost felt tears pricking at his eyes. “Are you serious-?” He asked quietly at the smiling girl.

A smile quickly turned into a smirk.

“Tch, of course not stupid!”

Two hands landed on his shoulders, pushing the hall monitor to the ground with an odd amount of force for someone so small.

“Wha-?”

“How could you fall for something like that? Aren’t you supposed to be a fucking genius like that goddamn grandfather of your’s?”

“Why are you bringing-“

“Shut up, no one cares you stuck up bitch. Poor old moral compass can’t ever be loved, all because he knows nothing but debt and rules. Not by Mondo, not by anyone.”

As the bell rang and Hiyoko left with one last “accidental” kick to Kiyotaka’s side, he was left to process what happened. 

Maybe she was right. 

He was supposed to be smart. 

All he knew was the debt his grandfather left behind for his family and the rules he constantly told himself to follow without thinking of anything else. 

She was right, he couldn’t be loved. 

And he should’ve known that. 

..

So why’d this feel so bad..? He knew it was coming. Maybe he just needed time to think about it. It’s not like anyone would mind being away from the stupid hall monitor that did nothing but yell at them all the time. 

Slowly his feet shifted and he pushed himself off the ground, lightly dusting off his clothing before slowly retreating towards his dorm. 

Maybe he was always open about his feelings. Maybe he never cared if anyone saw him cry. But oddly enough, it felt off now. He only felt ashamed and humiliated as he returned to the dorm, tears slowly sliding down his face without him even realizing it. 

And naturally, when Kiyotaka Ishimaru of all people, the guy who was here because he could do nothing but follow the rules, misses a day of school, word gets around quickly. By the time lunch started, half the school knew about it what happened in the hallway. 

Mondo himself hadn’t been of the half. 

Sure, he found it strange Ishimaru wasn’t there for once, but he didn’t seem like something he had to investigate. It wasn’t very out of the ordinary for Mondo to miss school, so why was it not the same for him? 

However, the longer he thought about it, the more he began to worry. While it could’ve easily been to avoid being pranked, he always claimed it was better if it happened to him than if it happened to anyone else. By the time lunch rolled around, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to check on him. 

And, he’ll admit, Leon was a bad person to ask advice from, but he was the best he had. 

“You haven’t checked on the poor guy!? The fuck, Mondo!”

Okay, he’ll assume he has to go check on him. 

“What, do you know what happened to him? He could just be trying to get away from the pranks today.” Mondo grumbled and started standing up. 

“I /do/ know what happened to him, actually. Surprised no one told you of all people. Hiyoko said his crush liked him back in front of everyone, he was absolutely crushed.” Leon rolled his eyes. “Bitch went too far, I guess. It was bound to happen, she knows how to actually hurt you.”

Mondo stared at Leon for a moment, wondering why him of all people was the one to tell him what was wrong with his absolute best friend. That would make sense, Kiyotaka was a very sensitive person. Doing something like that would break his heart. But a crush? Taka’s never told him about a-

“Earth to Mondo. Several people are staring at you.”

Right. He should probably go check on Ishimaru then.

Slowly turning around and heading off, he grumbled a quiet ‘thank you’ to Leon and practically darted through the halls once he was out of everyone’s sight. God, Kiyotaka would be pissed. He can already hear him shouting something about how dangerous it was to run in the halls. But said hall monitor hadn’t showed up to school, and he could care less about rules. 

As he approached the all to familiar door to his best friends dorm he slowed down, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. He lifted his hand to knock, only to stop for a second. 

What would he even say? It’s not like he could be casual, the poor guy was probably crushed and all that realization did to Mondo was make his even more nervous. He can’t just straight up ask who his crush was, he hardly knew anyone outside of his class and was horrible at telling another person’s feelings. There was no way he could guarantee they did or didn’t like him back. 

Soon enough Mondo merely sighed and knocked firmly on the door, deciding he’d try his best to go with the flow. 

Except.. no one answered. 

Even after he knocked a second time, there was just silence from the other side of the door. 

Hesitantly, Mondo pulled the key from his pocket. Kiyotaka had given it to him a while back, just in case it was an emergency and he needed him. After unlocking the door he slowly peeked in, surprised to see nobody in the room. 

Weird. Usually he was at least here doing his homework or cleaning. 

After checking to make sure Ishimaru wasn’t there, Mondo huffed and shut the door again, locking it behind him. 

If he wasn’t in his dorm or in class, where could he be? The library? No, he checked on his way here.

Seeing as it seemed like his best bet, Mondo decided to check outside.

Surprisingly, he had been right. 

Kiyotaka knew Mondo would (eventually) look for him. Rumor spread quickly, and all he knew was it was a matter of hours until he found out he loved him. 

He tried not to run from things, but it was different now. His only friend probably hated him now. 

As much as he could hope the garden was a good place to hide, he knew Mondo would eventually find him. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest as footsteps approached him. He knew who it was. 

Shame slowly rose as he sat down on the bench besides Kiyotaka, and as Mondo’s arm slowly wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him into an all too familiar feeling hug, he decided he’d cherish any touch he could get. 

And he did.

He held onto the 5 minutes they sat like that, Mondo with his arm around Ishimaru’s shoulders as the smaller rested against his side slightly. 

Mondo wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t even sure what he could say, or how to bring what had happened up.

Eventually he spoke up, trying to be quiet so he wouldn’t disturb the peace.

“Taka.”

..

“Taka?”

Mondo slowly glanced down at Kiyotaka, surprised to see he wasn’t asleep.

Was he ignoring him?

Surely he didn’t do something wrong, otherwise he wouldn’t be leaning against him like always. 

“Earth the Kiy-“

“I’m sorry.”

Of all the things he expected him to say, sorry wasn’t necessarily one of them.

“..What are you apologizing for? You didn’t do anything wrong..”

“I’m making a big deal out of nothing. I should’ve brushed off what she said.”

“It’s not nothing. Especially if it came from Hiyoko, she can tear you apart in one sentence.”

More silence for some time.

“So.. a crush?”

“Mondo I-“

“You don’t have to tell me who it is. The more I think about it the more I realize how much of a dick move it is to force it out of you.”

So he.. didn’t know. 

“...I’d rather be the one to tell you.” Ishimaru murmured and glanced down for a moment. They both fell silent for some time, Mondo giving Kiyotaka a moment to gather some courage. 

After nearly a minute Kiyotaka sighed and looked up at Mondo. The second he had made eye contact with the smaller, the collar of his shirt was tugged down to his height, and Ishimaru had pulled him into a soft kiss. 

It was awkward for both of them, admittedly. They both loved each other, but they weren’t in a relationship just yet. Along with that, this was Ishimaru’s first kiss, and Mondos first kiss that actually meant something. 

Mondo knew what he was doing, but Ishimaru sure didn’t. 

It took a few moments to recover from the shock of Ishimaru kissing him, but eventually Mondo began returning the kiss. 

It was sloppy and awkward, but eventually the two had slowly escalated the kiss. Before things could really get too far, Kiyotaka had pulled away to look up at Mondo. 

Both of them were dead quiet. They had just made out on a bench, and now they were waiting for something to say something. 

Finally, in an oddly soft voice, Kiyotaka spoke up. 

“I love you.”

It was quiet, and his voice was clearly shaky, but he had managed to force it out. He felt.. Good, admittedly. He’d had that on his chest for so long and now it seemed like he lifted a weight off his shoulders. 

For a few moments, until he noticed Mondo staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

That wasn’t good. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t a good idea. 

Suddenly, it felt like everything he feared had crashed down on him. He wanted to run back to his dorm. Lock the door, shut the window, close the curtains, and hide. Hide until this hell of a day was over. Until Mondo somehow forgot about this. 

Scratch that, there’s no forgetting things like this. 

For some reason though, he stayed. Waiting for at least some sort of answer. 

He was most likely thinking of his best approach on what to say next. 

Hell, Mondo hadn’t confessed to anyone before. He hadn’t even met anyone that made him feel anything like what he felt around Ishimaru. He felt like if he brushed it off enough, it’d go away. Of course, it never did, but he tried. 

Now it was time for him to say it. 

Except he’s never said anything near an “I love you” to anyone. Anytime he’s tried he only scared away whoever he was talking to. 

But this was Kiyotaka. Surely he’d understand if he started shouting. 

..No, that’d be unpleasant anyways.

“I’ll- I’ll go.” The smaller said quietly, shifting to stand up. 

“Wait-“ Dammit, that was louder than he hoped it’d be. It got him to stop, though. “I- um..”

Both of them stayed in tense silence as Mondo trailed off.

“I love you too-!”

Both of them winced at the sudden raise of volume in his voice, followed by another silence. 

Slowly but surely a smile crept up on Ishimaru’s face. “You’re not kidding, are you-?” He asked hesitantly, staring up at Mondo. 

“Of course not, are you?” Mondo replied quickly, cringing internally from how loud he was talking. God, he needed to get rid of that habit. 

As Kiyotaka shook his head, both of them smiled at each other. 

“So what does this mean, then?” Kiyotaka asked softly, shifting so he was closer to Mondo. “I mean, we just kissed-“

“That was more making out.” Mondo interrupted under his breath, laughing as Ishimaru practically screamed something about how inappropriate his comment was. “You know it’s true, but whatever helps you sleep at night I guess.” He snorted and ran a hand through his lover’s (were they even officially lovers yet?) hair. 

Ishimaru only huffed and stood up, dusting off his uniform quickly. He began walking off, motioning Mondo to come with him. 

“Aw, where ya goin’?” 

“To my dorm. I have to catch up on whatever happened in class today.” 

Mondo groaned and stood up, quickly moving to Ishimarus side. “You’re all work and no games. You have to have fun sometime.” He said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“What do you mean ‘fun?’”

“Find somewhere private and I’ll show you.”

“Mondo! Inappropriate!”


End file.
